


Goal

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletes, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gentleness, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Gavin had always imagined falling in love would be a rush and a rough and tumble kind of thing. Like playing hockey on the ice. Speeding towards a goal. Where there was a clear start with the blaring of the scoreboard and the dropping of the puck. A clear ending with the only two options winning or losing with all sorts of crazy shit in the middle. But this? This was more like figure skating. The gentle motion and skills being used to tell a story on a stage made for the skaters. Skills and talents being used to say something greater than one’s self. Every performance was a victory.He couldn’t believe that after all these years as being a member of the audience, here he was skating out a story.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	1. In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Finally my first entry into the 2020 Reed900 Reverse Big Bang!
> 
> I've loved the idea that me and [Cantdance](https://twitter.com/_cantdance_) have come up with. it's very special to me and I'm happy to finally start the process of sharing it with you guys.

Gavin sighed as he pulled off his helmet and wiped at his sweaty brow. The air was cold against his skin and he could see his hot breath. He was tired and worn out from practice as he skated across the ice towards the exit. The team was still laughing and talking and some were still tearing up the ice.

Gavin just wanted a drink of water before he went to locker rooms to strip down out of his pads and sweats. He knew they were going to get kicked off the ice soon enough anyway. The Zamboni was going to be coming out at any time to clean up the ice for a private figuring skating practice that would be happening in around ten minutes. 

He looked around and found his duffle bag and plopped down on the bench and slid on his skate guards and then found his wayward water bottle. He happily took a gulp as he haphazardly tossed the helmet into his bag. He sighed when he pulled the spout from his mouth. 

He always felt so good and worn out after a good practice, but his mind was somewhere else. He looked around as the rest of the team finally started to leave the rink as the door to the Zamboni compartment opened. Gavin didn't look at them for too long, he was trying to catch a glimpse of something completely different. Or more accurately  _ someone.  _

He didn't want to feel like some creeper as he waited, so he busied his hands. Working on untying his skates almost on sheer muscle memory alone. Peeking up every so often, trying to catch those sparks of blue.

Then just as he was shoving his skates into the bag, he finally saw him. 

Gavin's heart skipped a beat as he finally saw the face of the most beautiful man that he's ever seen. 

Niles Arkait was a figure skater, he was talented and competed internationally. He was sweet and very gentle from the few interactions that Gavin had had with him since their practices were always right next to each other. He was always dressed up in big turtleneck sweaters and puffy leggings. A soft smile on his lips was always there when he was skating on the ice. That or he was biting them in concentration as he focused on setting up and landing a jump. 

Gavin was both mesmerized and absolutely smitten. And today was the day he was doing to ask Niles out on a date. Nervousness and all that jazz be damned. He was Gavin Reed, and he played hockey. He could gather up the nerves to simply talk to the guy and see what happens.

He saw that Nines was with his brother today. Connor was his name, he wasn't a skater by trade but was often on the ice cutting up with Niles. They must have taken lessons together as kids and Niles must have stuck with them and Connor didn't for some reason or another. 

They were chatting happily as Connor made wide gestures with his hands and Niles nodded along. Gavin always found it endearing how they juxtaposed each other so much. 

Gavin shook his head and turned away before he could get caught staring. He pulled out his sneakers and quickly laced them up. He grabbed his duffle bag as he went to stand up. No matter how many years or how many times he did it, those first few steps after switching from skates to shoes always threw him for a loop. The world was always suddenly very different. 

He nodded to himself as he was centred again and readjusted his bag on his shoulder. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Niles out today, so help him, god.

He made sure to start walking that way and felt his stomach flip as he walked closer to the chatting pair. Niles had taken a seat and was still listening to Connor as he was starting to stretch. It looked very effortless as he nearly bent himself in half.

Gavin nearly swallowed his tongue. He looked around and then before he knew it his feet had carried him to the pair. 

They paused for a moment and looked up at him. Both light blue and chocolate brown looking at him imploringly.

"Hello, Gavin," Niles smiled brightly like he always did. That amazing way that always managed to steal Gavin's breath away. Like right then, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. It still floored him that Niles even knew his name, even though he told him it a while ago. Hell, he figured that the figure skater would have forgotten, but he hadn't. 

Connor crossed his arms as the small silence continued. 

Gavin finally managed to pull himself together at that. "Oh, uh, hi Niles. Have a, uh, good practice." Then he gave a small wave before he turned around and started fleeing towards the locker room. He didn't even stay long enough to see Niles' reaction.

All according to plan.

He flushed all the way up to his ears as he slipped away. Wow, that was a new low of embarrassment even for him. He shook his head as he turned the corner. So much for manning up and asking the guy out. He wasn’t sure why he had been so convinced he could do it by some miracle. He was well aware he could barely talk when he was around Niles.

He wasn't to his locker and tunnel-visioned as he started to undo the combination. He hadn't counted on Connor being there. Or that Nines would be starting his warm-up that fast. Or that Niles was going to smile at him like that. Or that anything would have worked out in the first place.

He felt a bit stupid, but it could have been a lot worse he also told himself as he finally managed to pop open the combination lock.

He sighed out his nose and tried to let the embarrassment out that way. It worked somewhat as he put his duffle bag on the floor. He collected his dirty clothes for washing before his next practice. He grabbed his skates and put them at the bottom of the locker, he sprayed them out and left them to air out. Then the rest of his gear was put away systematically. 

He took taking care of his equipment very seriously and the simple and practised feeling finally calmed him down to a manageable amount. He stood up and grabbed his small laundry bag before he closed his locker. He stretched and let out a small yawn. It was time for a quick shower and going home to eat something unhealthy to make himself feel better. He could try asking Niles out again… later.

~

Niles watched as Gavin scurried away and then sighed as he disappeared into the locker room. 

Connor scoffed lightly, "that was awkward."

Niles just hummed as he moved onto his next stretch. "maybe to you, he actually managed to get a few words out that time." He sighed dreamily. 

Connor rolled his eyes and leaned down to spot Niles on a few of his stretches. "Man, I know you talk about the 'cute hockey player with the scar' all the time, but damn looks like you both got it bad."

Niles flushed a deep red and it has nothing to do with the cold. "I doubt it," he shook his head, "I bet he's a fan of mine or the like."

Connor laughed, "oh, absolutely not. He was so floored by you he couldn't talk and it wasn't about your skating, Ni." He slapped Niles' still tennis shoed feet for emphasis. 

Niles rolled his eyes this time, "like I said I doubt it." Then he sighed and looked at Connor dreamily, "how could someone as handsome as him be interested in someone like me?"

Connor stared at him blankly, "you're kidding me right?" 

Niles blinked, “I mean, hockey players aren’t normally interested in figure skaters. Plus, how many of them would even be gay?”

Connor decided it was time for action and pushed Niles over. “There is literally only one way to find out.”

Niles rolled on the floor and splayed out like a starfish. He knew he was being dramatic, but he had a lot of feelings he didn’t know what to do with. “I don't think I could even get up the nerve to talk to him beyond saying ‘hello’.”

Connor stood up and walked to where he was standing over Niles and looking down at him, his hands on his hips. “Well, it looks like you two have something in common.” He offered his hand to his younger brother with a raised and impatient eyebrow.

Niles’ sighed as he took it and let Connor pull him up to his feet like a limp noodle. “I mean of all the things for us to have in common why do both of us have to be shy. It’s difficult enough for me to be around him.”

Connor shrugged, “Stalk his social media then.”

Nines laughed awkwardly, “I know you're being serious, but like, absolutely not.” He shook his head as he moved to grab his skates, “And he’s a professional hockey player, it’s not like he’s going to waving a rainbow flag proudly with all that. It’s not even common for figure skaters to be out.” He looked down as he took a seat on the benches and started to unlace his tennis shoes.

“You don’t have to make this so political,” Connor huffed, “And you and I both know professions have little to no backing on people's sexual orientation. You’re just making excuses.”

Niles knew that was true, at least to some degree. He didn’t say anything as he moved to put on his figures.

“And he’s absolutely into you,” Connor added for good measure. “No one just looks that damn enamoured over being your _ fan.” _

“Well, maybe he’ll make a move then,” Niles settled on defiantly. “I’m not going to make an ass out of myself.” He tucked his laces in and made sure his blade guards were on tight and he stood up. “I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable since we often see each other,” he added softly.

Connor sighed long and drawn out, “Fine, but I still just think you should ask for his number at least.”

Niles sighed just as dramatically in reply, “Maybe.”

~

Gavin laid on his bed and was decidedly not pouting as he was video chatting with his best friend. “I can’t believe I chickened out like that,” he said for what must have been the third time.

“As I’ve said before, I absolutely can,” Tina mused and then shrugged, “Maybe you could start with something smaller. Like actually having a full conversation with him, maybe his number?”

“We’ve talked a little bit a lot,” Gavin argued, “He knows my name at this point. That’s gotta count for something and before you say something, he knows my first name not just my last name from my jersey.”

Tina looked like she debated on what to say next as she chewed her lip, “Well, yeah, I’ll say that counts for something. But, like, you gotta try to be a normal human around him sometime.”

“I mean, isn't it normal to ask people out to drinks or to dinner to get to know them?” Gavin countered.

“I mean, duh, but can you?” Tina said with a raised eyebrow.

“That's fair,” Gavin groaned and let his head fall back with all the drama he could muster. After a few moments, he looked back at Tina’s exasperated face on the screen. “Do you think on next Tuesday you could come to practice with me and provide some moral support for me when I talk to him next?”

Tina shrugged, “sure, why not? Though he might think I’m your girlfriend.”

Gavin pulled a face, “Oh, that’s gross.”

“And plus, I totally looked married. Got the ring and everything,” Tina bragged, “And the wife, she’s most important.”

“That won’t even matter,” Gavin drew out, “I can’t wear jewellery on the ice anyway.” 

“Fine, I’ll wear some of my lesbian pride wear,” Tina countered stubbornly.

Gavin finally laughed at that, “Okay, fine. Can’t really argue with that one.”

“Exactly, we both know I’m the genius here,” Tina added smugly.

“If you say so,” Gavin laughed fondly. He was so thankful for his best friend and he really hoped Tuesday would go better than today had.

~

Tuesday arrived both too quickly and all too slowly, but all that mattered was that he and Tina had driven up to the large municipal skating complex together and now he was at practice and she was sitting on the bench watching. 

She was absolutely in her promised lesbian pride wear. A T-shirt that had  **Loch Nessbian** and the lesbian flag as the waves in which Nessie was swimming in. Gavin knew it was a gift from Jasmine, which he would admit was kind of adorable. 

Gavin had to actively focus on his skating because he was both nervous and trying to show off a little bit. He had always been a gifted skater and hockey player. His position on an NHL team more proved that, but he always strived to be better, to maybe be known as the best. Today he wanted to give Tina a good show and a good practice would definitely boost his confidence for when they followed through with their plans.

Then all too soon, the buzzer sounded on the scoreboard signalling the end of their allotted practice time. Gavin scrapped his blades on the ice as he slid to a stop. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath. Though he wasn’t really able to as he was checked on his right side and he stumbled a bit.

Allen let out a chuckle as he watched Gavin expertly catch himself, and laughing even heartier as Gavin shot him a death glare. “You were surely working extra hard today, Reed,” he jerked his head to where Tina was chilling. She had managed to put on a big fluffy coat since practice started. “That's your girl?”

It was Gavin turn to laugh, “No, that’s my lesbian.” 

Allen blinked and then shook his head with a chuckle, “ah, that actually makes a lot more sense.”

“Definitely,” Gavin agreed as he started moving towards the rink’s exit, “She’s a pretty cool lady.”

Allen followed behind him easily, both of them exiting at around the same time, “Are you sure? She hangs out with you?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow as he slid on his skate guards, “What does that say about you?”

Allen laughed heartily, “You got me there.” He mimicked the motion of putting on his own skate guards. 

By the time they both could walk on the ground, Tina had made her way over to them. She didn’t miss a beat as she jumped into the conversation with, “I gotta come to an actual game soon, I wanna watch you actually get into a fight.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I know you’d be rooting for the other guy.”

Tina smiled, batting her eyelashes, “Of course I would be.”

Allen laughed at that, “Wow, brutal.”

Tina shrugged, “He needs the sense knocked into him. Didn’t he tell you that’s why he started playing hockey in the first place?”

“Yeah, knock around his one brain cell to make it work?” Allen said with a smirk, matching Tina’s.

Gavin rolled his eyes. Tina was being the most wonderful pinnacle of moral support. “It’s Tuesday, not Bully Gavin Day,” He chirped playfully.

Both of his friends looked at him with matching raised eyebrow looks. Tina is the one to say, “That’s every day.” then the pair high fived.

“Dear god, what have I done?” Gavin said while pulling off his helmet to fix his wild hair. “I should have known you two would get along swimmingly.” He gestured between the two of them, “Tina this is Fletcher, Allen this Tina.”

“Oh, look at that first-name basis,” Tina mused with a smirk as she took Allen's hand. 

The pair soon melted into idle chatter that Gavin suddenly couldn’t hear anymore. Niles was walking in, by himself today, just looking like a walking dream. He felt himself tunnel vision on the absolutely beautiful sight. 

Niles seemed to notice and gave Gavin an adorable wave, one that he adjusted his equipment bag to make sure he did the wave fully. 

Gavin smiled and waved back. He glanced to where Tina and Allen were chatting up a storm. He couldn’t bring himself to interrupt, so he braced his nerves and grabbed his own duffel bag and walked to where Niles had tossed his down and started to open it up.

Gavin had both his hands wrapped tightly around the nylon strap as he and Niles made eye contact. “Hey, uh, Niles.”

Niles’ smile widened. “Hello, Gavin,” he actually patted the bench next to him, a clear invitation, “Would you like to sit with me?”

Gavin had to force his mouth from dropping open, “Oh, sure.” Then before he could talk himself out of it or bolt, he plopped down on the bleacher bench just below the one Niles’ was perched on. 

The pair just looked at each other for a few moments before Niles spoke up again, “How was practice?” The question was a casual one, but he had managed to ask it in such a serious way. 

Gavin was thankful for the easy topic to start with. “I think it went great actually.” he gestured to himself, gesturing to the sweat and the equipment he was still wearing. He decided baking was better than a stunted silence. "I got a good workout in and didn't get knocked on my ass."

Niles actually laughed at that, it was small and reminded Gavin of those really big and deep-sounding church bells. "That's good to hear, though it must be nice falling when you've got all that padding." He gestured to his skating safety gear. Just some padded pants and gloves, you just eat shit when you eat shit with figure skating.

Gavin nodded, "Oh, fuck yeah. I definitely prefer falling while playing hockey than with figures." He chuckled as well, "except when someone else falls on top of you, that  _ sucks." _

Niles nodded as he finally started to untie his tennis shoes. "And that's why I never did pairs." He hummed, "that and I'm far too tall for that."

Gavin actually started to mimic the motion of untying as he finally started to remove his hockey skates. He didn't know what to say to that for several minutes. Yeah, Niles was a fucking giant for a figure skater, but he managed to be graceful and skilled despite all odds. He caught himself thinking about just how much muscle he was hiding to be able to launch his well over six-foot tall self into his jumps. "It's the worst when it's several people. The biggest pile-up I've been in was six people I think? Hard to recall the details in that frenzy."

"I can imagine," Niles mused as he shoved his shoes into his bag and grabbed his black figure skates with a custom light blue blade. They were mesmerizing to look at and Gavin knew they matched his eyes. Then Niles looked up at Gavin and smirked, his eyes sparkling with something like mirth. "Though have you ever been hit by a puck?"

Gavin laughed and felt some of his tension melt away, "have you ever flubbed a jump?" He asked rhetorically. "'Course, it's just part of it. Though I still have all my teeth cause I refuse to play without a helmet."

"Smart man," Niles praised easily, a smile gracing his too pretty freckled face. 

Gavin knew he was blushing as he pulled off his second skate. The extra power behind the yank almost tipped him off of his seat, but he easily caught his balance. Though his sock was half pulled off and his foot was now very cold. He put his skates away gently in his bag and then quickly fixed his sock. "I wouldn't say smart exactly. I mean, I play hockey for a living. I'm more brawn than brain, clearly."

Niles laughed again, the sound only getting more and more mesmerizing the more Gavin beard or. "I doubt it, and I, as a fellow professional athlete, take great pride in my intelligence. You should too."

Gavin snickered, even his ears turning red, "yeah, yeah. I mean, I got a degree in Criminal Justice. That's worth something, right?" He grabbed his sneakers and started to slip them on and lace them up.

Niles' eyes widened impossibly, his pale blue eyes turning ever bluer. "You're kidding," he said slowly, but his tone bordered on amazed. 

Gavin looked up with a raised eyebrow, "no? Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I also have a degree in Criminal Justice," Niles said with a barely contained glee.

Gavin paused and looked up, all his motions pausing. "That's fucking wild." He grinned brightly, "that's so cool. Why'd you pick it?"

Niles shrugged as he placed his covered skates on the resting bench between them. "I didn't know how far I would make it in Seniors when I started college. I'd done really well in Juniors and was already competing internationally by that point, but I wanted something I could fall into or a job I could pursue once I retired from skating. I always wanted to be a detective if I couldn't be a skater."

Gavin blinked, "that's almost freaky. Mine's basically the same reason. Got into college on a hockey scholarship and joined the CJ program because I could very well see myself being a detective."

They just looked at each other in mutual surprise. They had so much in common already. 

"We’ll have to watch and critique some crime shows together sometime," Niles suggested easily, though Gavin could see the high blush on his freckled cheeks. "I'd love to do that with someone on my level."

Gavin swallowed and felt his own face like an inferno. "Absolutely. Love those shows, but it's even better to pick on them as well."

Niles grinned, "it's a date!" He said with a giant grin. 

Then before Gavin could pick his jaw up off the floor, a soft and gentle looking lady walked over and looked at Niles, "Nines, you're running late. I need you on the ice,' she chastised lightly. 

Niles immediately turned his attention to her, "of course, Rose. Sorry to keep you waiting." He grabbed this coat and then smiled one more time at Gavin. "I can't wait to plan that out. See you later." Then he was gracefully walking on his blades towards the ice, talking softly with his coach.

Gavin couldn't believe it.  _ Niles _ asked  _ him _ on a date. A really cute and personal one. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed like the lovesick fool he was. He couldn't wait.

Then he was pulled out of his happy place by a low whistle. "Damn, Gavvie boy. It looks like you didn't even need my help." She plopped down next to him, and Gavin noted that Allen must've started to head home as he was nowhere to be seen.

"That was nerve-wracking, thank you very much," Gavin drew out as he stuck his tongue out at her. "He asked me and I'm fucking floored. God, he's so perfect." He sighed again. 

Tina let out a happy squeak as she punched him in the arm. "You player!" 

"I only play hockey," Gavin added idly. Tina knew as well as he did, that he never really dated before. He was too far in the closet in high school and had always been too busy with hockey at that time and through college. Now he was here and a member of the Detroit Red Wings as a professional hockey player and really only out to his family and close friends. Sure, hockey was probably the most LGBT friendly sport, but it was still terrifying to be out. So here he is 25 and still having never dated, fumbling through the first real crush he's thought to pursue. 

Tina smiled and wrapped his shoulder up in a one-armed hug. "Ah, come on, it's a night to celebrate. Let's go get something to drink. Whether that's booze or coffee is up to you."

Gavin smiled, "I think a beer sounds better this late at night." He grabbed his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder as he stood up. "Let me get cleaned up first though." Then he stepped off of the bleachers and his eyes went to the rink where Niles was doing some basic warm-ups with practising his free leg control. 

Niles saw Gavin looking and gave him a small wave.

Gavin felt his face heat as he timidly returned the wave. Then started heading towards the locker room, ignoring Tina's jeers. 

This was  _ real. _


	2. Not Coffee with Sprinkles

It was a few days later the next time the pair got the chance to see each other again. It was a busy week for Gavin and he'd been festering over what could be blossoming with Niles every free moment he had to himself. Though, thankfully that wasn't too many considering it was getting close to the season opening. 

Today, he knew that Niles had practice. So, he had decided to get off of the ice and get changed as quickly as possible, wanting his chance of seeing Niles without several layers of hockey gear and a thick layer of sweat and grime.

He walked out of the locker room in his street clothes. A simple long sleeve grey shirt, blue jeans, his favourite pair of Converse, and his thick leather jacket. His hands were tucked in the pockets as he spotted Niles currently lacing up his figures. 

Gavin let out a sigh of relief, he'd managed to time this all correctly.

He walked up to his crush, feeling a bit awkward and gawky as he did so. "Hey, Niles," he greeted gently.

Niles instantly perked up at the voice and turned to look at Gavin with a big and dopey grin. "Hello, Gavin." 

Then Gavin watched as Niles took in his appearance. His eyes widening and his smiling softening around the edges. "You look nice." He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. The only thing that gave him away was that blush high on his freckled cheeks. 

"T-thanks," Gavin blundered, "finally managed to get out of my gear before you got here."

Niles laughed, "I appreciate the effort." His smile was warm. "Is this your normal style?"

Gavin shrugged, his hands still tucked in his pockets. "Yeah, I've had this jacket for several years now. I don't think I'll ever wear a different one."

Niles then stood up and stretched, balancing perfectly on his skates. He nodded once as his arms returned to a neutral position. His face turned a darker red, but before Gavin could think to ask why Niles spoke up again, "If you'd like to stay and watch me practice today. Maybe I could show you one of my normal outfits."

Gavin blinked stupidly, "like hang out?"

Niles nodded slowly, "if you'd like."

Gavin let out a nervous chuckle, "I'd fucking love too." He watched tension melt from Niles' shoulders.

"That's great." Niles said as glanced towards the ice, "I have to get started. You can think of where you'd like to go or what you'd like to do until I'm done?" 

Gavin nodded, feeling a bit like a bobblehead, "yeah, sounds perfect. Good luck out there."

The figure skater smiled that soft smile that made Gavin's heart skip a beat. "Thanks, I'll see you soon." Then with a small wave he was walking towards the ice where his coach, Rose, was waiting for him.

Gavin couldn't believe this. They were going to go… do  _ something _ together and he felt the energy running through his veins. He felt incredibly lucky. 

Now all he had to do was think of something for them to  _ actually _ do in the next two hours.

~

Niles was almost unable to focus on practice, he was so excited.  _ Almost. _ Sure, he flubbed a few of his jumps and could seem to land his triple axel for the life of him. He wasn't that distracted. Not at all.

He let out a grunt as his toe pick caught wrong going into a toe loop and he crashed onto the ice. He sighed as he laid starfished out on the ice looking at the lights. He knew this was the worst practice he's had in months. Hell, probably even  _ years _ at this point. That's what he gets for trying to show off it seems. He was thoroughly embarrassed at this point.

Then the world turned a little darker as Rose's face appeared and she was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "How's the world looking from down there?" 

Niles gave the best shrug he could with him laying flat out on the ice. "It's better than up there." 

Rose let out a soft chuckle. "Something on your mind?" She asked in her gentle voice, one that Niles had deemed her 'mom voice'. She offered him a hand and he took it.

"Yeah," he answered vaguely, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to delve into the truth. 

She smiled knowingly after Niles was finally back on his feet. "I think I have a pretty good idea." He tossed her head back over her shoulder towards where Gavin was sitting on the bench, bundled up and watching them. His phone was gripped in his hand, but it looked mostly ignored. 

Niles flushed, but he knew Rose probably couldn't tell from how his face was already flushed from the cold. He didn't answer. He didn't know how to.

She sighed fondly, "why don't you leave early? Enjoy whatever plans you've made. Come back for an extra practice sometime this week?" 

Niles lit up like a Christmas tree. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, Rose was a wonder, but she was also a very serious coach. This was a tiny bit out of character, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Really?"

Rose laughed, "yeah, really. Don't sound so excited. I'm going to work you extra hard later."

"I expect nothing less," Niles grinned as he started drifting towards the exit. "Thanks again." He didn't wait much longer after a small wave before he was barreling his way off the ice. He didn't see Rose's reaction past the grin that was all too knowing. 

Once he was at the exit he skillfully put on his skate guards he'd left on the railing onto his blades. Then he walked out onto the viewing area. He was glad that that disaster of a practice was over with. He looked over at the hockey player that he was absolutely enthralled with.

Gavin was grinning from where he was sitting and when he caught Niles' eyes he took his hand out of his pocket for a small wave. 

Niles easily returned it, then started walking towards the bleachers. Thankfully his bag and tennis shoes were tucked under one of the plastic benches. He sat down with a warm, "hello again."

Gavin chuckled and turned fully towards where Niles had taken his seat. "Hey. I would ask how practice was but I got a feeling I know how it was after the fifth fall."

Niles felt himself turn red from several feelings. He didn't know what to even do with being called out so thoroughly.

Gavin's eyes widened, and then he scratched the back of his neck. "Wow, that made me sound like a right asshole. Didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

"I was distracted," Niles defended in a rush, not even realizing the implications. He pulled off his skates with practiced ease, while keeping his eyes on Gavin.

"Oh?" Gavin blinked and then his own face turned a light shade of red. "We all have bad practices, but hey, at least you had a fair reason." He winked or that's what Niles assumed the way his face scrunched up was supposed to be aiming for. 

Niles chittered a bit at Gavin's silly face, the awkward tension from the conversational blunder fading into the background. "That's fair," he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes travelled to look at the nearby score board declaring the time to be 8:47PM. "I was also trying to show off and that threw off my game," he finally added quietly, not sure what else to say to explain his blunders.

Gavin's smile softened, "that's okay and honestly? I'm flattered." He stood up and bopped Niles on the nose lightly. "Are you ready to get changed out and to hit the road?"

Niles blinked and then as his face coloured, a soft smile gracing his lips. "I think so. Let me just get my shoes on." 

"'Course," Gavin smiled warmly as he watched Niles slip on his sneakers. 

Niles stood up and was instantly much taller than Gavin again. "What occasion must I dress for? I've only got a couple of clothing options with me."

Gavin looked up and his lips parted slightly for just a moment. "Oh, that's not a big deal, just wear something casual. It ain't nothing too fancy."

"Okay," Niles replied easily as he grabbed his duffle bag. "I'll be right back then."

Gavin waved as he watched Niles walk away, it was a cute sight. 

Niles let out a soft breath as he walked into the locker room. His stomach was absolutely buzzing with nerves. He was extremely excited, but he was also pretty damn clueless on what to do with something as simple as a date. Though as the saying went you can't land a jump you don't start. 

He steeled his nerves as he took a quick shower and washed off the sweat and melted ice. He threw on a dark royal purple turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark jeans. He finished the outfit off with his tennis shoes. He ran a brush through his now wild curls and called it good. Gavin was waiting for him.

He walked outside to the rink where he saw Gavin sitting on the plastic bench with his legs off the outside. Sitting incorrectly as any self respecting gay… or bi would.

The hockey player smiled as he noticed that Niles had left the locker room and Niles happily returned it as he closed the distance between them.

Gavin jumped down from his perch and his smile widened further as he tried to subtly give Niles a once over to check out his change in clothes. 

Niles winked, letting Gavin know that he had been caught. "Are you ready to go?"

Gavin flushed, his cheeks going pink as he nodded, "yeah, I'll drive? Since I picked the place?"

Niles hummed, "that works for me. Lead the way, Reed."

Gavin nodded and took a few steps forward before he hesitated and timidly offered Niles his hand. 

Niles felt his ears warm as he looked at the callus-touched hand. He zoned in enough to see where the years of holding onto a hockey stick had ingrained themself into lines of rough and raised skin. He wondered how it would feel briefly before he decided to find out and took the offered hand. 

Gavin's smile softened and his ears also reddened and he laced his shorter fingers through Niles' long and delicate ones. Then they were walking out the skating rink, hand in and hand. 

Niles felt like he could fly. 

~

Gavin was internally panicking as he led Niles by their linked hands to his car. He knew it was presentable since he tried to keep it clean. Well, despite the hockey clutter and a couple of empty coffee cups. So, at least he wasn't making another terrible impression. 

He took the hand that wasn't occupied with Niles' and dug out his car keys and clicked the lock and his eyes and ears following the small beep. His car was a simple SUV, a Honda that he'd had for a while and loved very much. Though his favourite thing was that he could fit all his gear and few other of his team mate's if it came down to it. Which at the current moment he had his stick bag and his spare skates shoved in the back, the rear seats laid down so he could see out the back window. 

Gavin reluctantly pulled his hand away from Niles' as he opened the passenger side door for him. "Here you go."

Niles grinned as he climbed in, "thank you very much."

"Welcome," Gavin grinned and he was sure it looked dorky. He quickly made sure all of Niles' limbs were clear before he shut the door as well. Then he walked around the front and climbed into the driver's side. He slammed the keys into the ignition and turned the car on. It roared to life as he moved to turn the heat and defrost on. It was still winter and Detroit was often unforgivingly cold. Even if both of them spent most of their time surrounded by ice.

Niles smiled as he settled in, he looked comfortable. "You still haven't told me where we're going?"

Gavin blinked, "oh, I haven't have I?" He chuckled, "it's a surprise?"

Niles laughed, "but you do actually have a place in mind?"

"Of course! It's a great place!" Gavin mused as he seemed the car ready to go and put it into gear. He backed out and started on his way towards the highway, where they were going wasn't a long drive.

Niles chuckled as he looked out the window with wide eyes, wonder making them sparkle. It made Gavin's heart warm over with a small pitter patter. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road, even if Niles was looking at the dark, dreary, and snowy cityscape like it was a winter wonderland.

"Don't ride shotgun very often?" Gavin asked casually.

"Is it that obvious?" Niles answered with a small chuckle, "nah, Connor doesn't like to drive when he comes with me and I often drive myself. I've always liked looking out the window at the city though, never outgrew it."

All Gavin could think was 'cute' as Niles continued to look out the window. "Well, I'm glad you get the chance. I like driving so if you ever just wanna ride around, let me know."

Niles grinned and his cheeks flushed that pretty shade of red once again. "I'll keep that offer in mind."

Gavin giggled a bit as he took a turn and was on the frontage road that would take them to their destination. It was just a cute little shop in a strip mall, but it was one of his favourite places besides the rink. He parked the car and killed the engine, waiting for Niles' reaction. 

"Back to the Grind?" Niles mused as he looked at the window art declaring the name of the coffee shop Gavin had taken them to. 

"Yeah, I come here all the time," Gavin grinned as he nodded towards the building, "my best friend and her wife own the place and it's fantastic."

Niles hummed as he reached for the car door handle and made the move to climb out.

Gavin did the same and waited until Niles joined him at the front for him to lock the car with a quick chirp. He offered his hand to the other once again, a blush still staining his face at the gesture. Even more so when Niles took it easily and they walked in hand in hand, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Gavin didn't usually come in this late and noted that neither Jasmine nor Tina were here, but then again they both usually worked in the mornings. So instead there were two of their evening shift baristas. One wiping down the counter and the other purging one of the espresso machines.

The one with the rag perked up at the bell jingled as the door opened. "Hello! Welcome to Back to the Grind."

Gavin smiled at her and then looked up at Niles, "what sounds good to you?"

Niles looked up at the large chalkboard menu with wide eyes, "I don't drink coffee."

Gavin gasped dramatically and put the hand not holding onto Niles' on his chest.  _ "You don't drink coffee?"  _

Niles chuckled and shrugged, "I'm not super fond of eating bitter things."

Gavin laughed, "well, that's one thing me and coffee have in common."

Niles smiled and gently shoulder bumped Gavin affectionately, "good thing humans aren't fit for consumption."

Gavin blinked as he connected the joke and then started laughing. The sound echoed across the small space, the man typing away on his laptop closest to them looked up at them with a raised eyebrow. 

He flushed and swallowed the burst of laughter. "You're hilarious." He smiled brightly up at Niles and then back towards the unreasonably large menu, "I can order you something without the coffee, if you want?"

Niles perked up, "really?" He sounded excited at the prospect.

Gavin nodded, "'course. Just grab a seat and I'll bring you something." Then remembered something important, "Are you allergic to anything or anything you really hate?"

"I don't have any allergies, but I really don't like white chocolate," Niles said easily, and his lip even raised at the mention of white chocolate. 

Gavin giggled a bit, "okay, I got just the thing. I'll see you in a few."

Niles nodded and started walking towards an empty two top in the corner, grabbing a seat and getting comfy. 

Gavin smiled and then finally walked up to the counter. The barista quickly returned and smiled as they took station in front of the register, "hello, what can I get started for you today?"

He glanced over the menu and grinned back, "okay, I'd like a sugar free Truffle Mocha made with unsweetened almond milk and a child's regular hot chocolate both sugar free and skinny but with whip and sprinkles. And can I please have these in house mugs?"

The barista quickly typed the order in with a soft smile, "and you do want the Truffle Mocha hot, correct?"

"Please," Gavin agreed as he reached down and grabbed his wallet. 

The barista told him his total and quickly processed the payment, "what name can I put these under?"

"Oh, 'Gavin' works for me," he added quickly as he tucked his wallet away. "Thanks!" Then with a wave he started walking back towards the table that Niles had picked out. 

Niles was currently leaning forward in his chair with a book in his hands, scanning through the pages carefully.

"Oh, what'd ya find?" Gavin asked as he took a seat across from his date.

Niles looked up and grinned softly, "nothing too exciting, the shop has a book exchange area and I grabbed one to peak at. I think this is one of those romance novels made for straight women."

Gavin laughed at the statement, "ah, I know the type. Luck of the draw?"

Niles returned a small giggle, "wouldn't you like to know?" 

Gavin grinned at Niles' mischievous tone, "honestly, I've always been a sucker for a good romance novel."

Niles flushed a bit, "me too."

"Oh, look at that another thing we have in common, amazing," he chuckled earnestly. "Not something I get to talk about that often. I surround myself with lesbians and manly men it turns out."

Niles let out a soft chuckle, "all that hockey, huh?" 

Gavin shrugged, "yeah, minus the lesbian. Gays just kind of collect each other."

That made Niles laugh very loudly, even a small snort making it way in the giggles. Gavin felt his heart skip a beat. "As another resident gay, I completely understand that. Connor and me have both collected our fair share of queer friends over the years."

Gavin beamed. It felt nice to be so open about his sexuality in any situation that didn't involve Tina, because professional sports were draining in that aspect. "That's good. Always liked that about the community's culture." 

Niles hummed happily in agreement. Then his attention finally turned to the drink that Gavin had sat in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Sprinkles?"

Gavin snorted, "you said you didn't like coffee. Not coffee drinks must have sprinkles."

Niles rolled his eyes and picked up the warm mug in both his hands. "May I ask what my 'not coffee' actually is?"

"'Course," Gavin nodded, "it's the healthiest version of a hot chocolate I could get. Minus the sprinkles and whip cream, because what's a hot chocolate without whipped cream?"

Niles bobbed his head around in agreement, "fair." He looked at the drink and finally decided to take a sip. He smiled around the lip of the mug. He let a contented sigh after he took a long swallow. He pulled it away from his face with a happy sigh and whipped cream on his nose. "That's delicious. How is it healthy?"

Gavin smirked as he reached out and quickly swiped the cream from Niles' nose. Giggling a bit as Niles wiggled his nose around in response, his cheeks colouring.

"It has sugar free chocolate and fat free milk," Gavin mused as he wiped his hands off and picked up his own drink, "and as nasty as that sounds, they pull it off here."

"Indeed," Niles agreed as he pulled another drink, "what did you get?"

"Oh! It's a sugar free, almond milk, Truffle Mocha."

Niles blinked, "that's a mouth full and I have no idea what half of that means."

Gavin laughed again, he hadn't laughed this much or this freely over such mundane things in so long. "Right, not a coffee person. It's chocolate and hazelnut flavour in steamed almond milk with espresso. It's pretty tasty."

"Sounds like it," Niles mused as he continued to sip away. He looked like he was trying to hide the sheer amount of joy he was getting from the simple treat. 

Gavin sipped at his own drink as he took in how absolutely precious Niles looked sipping away at his warm drink, making the face of knowing it was too hot to drink but wanting to drink it as fast as possible since it was tasty.

Gavin didn’t have to worry about that so much as he built up a tolerance to hot drinks as he’s spent his entire career on the ice drinking steaming coffee or burning hot cocoas out of thermoses. He’d always loved the spreading of the warmth from his mouth to his belly after taking a drag of a carefully stored warm drink. But right now? The warmth in his belly had nothing to do with his coffee. He knew for a fact he was smiling.

Niles hummed as he blew on the drink, clearly putting in a lot of effort in not sending the whipped cream and sprinkles flying. Then once he was out of breath he finally built up the nerve to attempt to take a big drink, tipping the mug back and swallowing.

Gavin watched his throat bob with fascination, but also waiting for the inevitable regret and clearly burnt tongue.

Niles winced right on cue as he pulled the drink from his face and frowned. He stuck his tongue out and pouted. “Ouch,” He attempted to complain as his tongue stayed out.

Gavin snorted as he watched the whole adorable display, but there was one detail that really caught his attention. He reached forward and quickly swiped off a dollop of whipped cream that had managed to stick to Niles’ nose once again. He even was brave enough to make sure his other fingers caressed and held onto Niles’ soft face. "I would have never guessed you for a messy eater."

Niles blushed deeply as it happened, flushing all the way to his ears. He even leaned into the touch, he pulled his tongue back into his mouth quickly as Gavin pulled away. “I’m not normally messy, I promise,” he said in a rush.

Gavin grinned as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned off his finger, “Nah, doesn’t bother me a bit. I’m a messy eater by nature, so I wouldn’t want to be a hypocrite.”

“I find myself not surprised,” Niles said in a serious tone, but with a barely suppressed grin. 

Gavin gasped dramatically as he put his hand to his chest in mock offence, “Rude! How will I ever recover!”

Niles snorted, the sound was loud and a bit obnoxious, but it looked like it surprised even him as he quickly went to cover his mouth to suppress the sounds.

Gavin could tell Niles wasn’t used to laughing so freely either, “No, don’t hold it in. Your laugh is the cutest thing I think I’ve ever heard.”

Niles’ flush ever darkened as he continued to suppress the giggles, another snort worked its way out. He didn’t even try to argue with Gavin’s proclamation. 

Gavin wasn’t sure he could survive as his heart tried to beat it’s way out of his chest as he couldn’t help but join Niles in the freedom to laugh at nothing. They always say a true laugh is truly contagious. 

He was pretty sure he was falling in love.


	3. Marathons and Gerblins

Gavin hadn’t really been able to sleep that night after going to the coffee shop, and how much of it had to do with the coffee, he couldn’t tell you. He’d been so focused on spending time with Niles they had barely noticed the shop was closing until one of the barista’s had let them know. They blinked as they gathered up their mugs and put them in the dirty dishes basket and walked out into the cold Detroit weather. 

Gavin had been warmed from the inside out and the snow didn’t bother him, but he couldn’t help but notice how the snowflakes on Niles’ eyelashes made his heart skip a beat. 

They’d rode in Gavin’s car back to the ice rink and then said their goodbyes hushed and under the dimmed parking lot lights. 

Gavin smiled but his world tilted on its axis as Niles placed a blink and you’d miss it kiss on his cheek before running off with a wave to his own car. He could have swore his ears were flushed red, leaving him grasping at reality with a gloved hand touching his cheek. 

He’d never expected it to go so well, but here he was all fluttery as he was exiting the ice, more exhausted than normal after a good practice. But he didn’t regret a thing even more so as he saw Connor and Niles walking into his field of vision.

Niles seemed to notice him as well and his stoic face was overtaken by a soft smile as he waved at Gavin.

Gavin waved back as his whole body felt slightly warmer despite the fact he was covered with melting ice and sweat in a building built to be a giant freezer.

“Hey, Reed? You're blocking the exit,” The voice of Allen called out as he got a slight bump to his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Gavin was jolted back to reality by that as he quickly moved to get out the way and sat down on the bench, beginning the process of getting as much gear off of himself as he could. 

Allen took a seat on the bench next to him and looked at him with a grin, “You look like you’ve had something on your mind all practice. Care to share with the class?” He smirked knowingly.

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes, “It’s nothing, Fletch.”

Allen’s eyes widened considerably, “Oh, shit! It  _ is _ something.” He scooted a little closer, hands under his chin, which looked kind of silly on someone still wearing full hockey practice gear.

Gavin groaned as he pushed his shoulder pads over his head. “I’m just not sure if I want to talk about it yet.”

Allen’s face became a little more somber, “is it something bad?”

Gavin shook his head pretty quickly, “Oh, definitely not. It’s just pretty new and I don't want to jinx it.” 

Allen opened his mouth to say something but then to both Gavin and his teammate amazement, Niles sat down next to them with a small smile.

"Hey guys," Niles said softly as he casually started to get ready for his practice.

Gavin felt like his tongue grew in size as he uselessly gaped at the figure skater. He couldn’t find the words to reply to something so simple.

Allen grinned as he waved past Gavin, ”Hey, Arkait. What’s up?”

“Not too much, tired today,” Niles shrugged with one shoulder as he started grabbing his skates from inside his equipment bag. 

Gavin shook himself out like a dog as he finally found his sense, “Hey, Niles,” he managed a little breathlessly.

Niles looked up and absolutely  _ beamed _ . “Hey, Gavin. Finally return to this dimension?” His grin was teasing.

Allen let out a soft but dramatic gasp from behind Gavin, to which his fellow hockey player pointedly ignored.

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes, “Oh, definitely it was a good trip.” 

Niles’ grin softened and you could totally see the warmth soften it around the edges. “Glad to have you back.”

Gavin felt his cheeks heat, having to break eye contact and quickly began fiddling with his laces to begin the process of taking off his skates. “Yeah, but it’s also a surprise to me how much I like it here.”

“Oh?” the figure skater said as he leaned forward in interest, “glad to hear it.” 

“Me too,” Gavin agreed as he slid off his skate and tossed it into his bag. He felt like they were having a secret conversation and Gavin almost couldn’t believe how soft and sweet everything was. 

He’d always imagined falling in love would be a rush and a rough and tumble kind of thing. Like playing hockey on the ice. Speeding towards a goal. Where there was a clear start with the blaring of the scoreboard and the dropping of the puck. A clear ending with the only two options winning or losing with all sorts of crazy shit in the middle. But  _ this? _ This was more like figure skating. The gentle motion and skills being used to tell a story on a stage made for the skaters. Skills and talents being used to say something greater than one’s self. Every performance was a victory. 

Gavin couldn’t believe that after all these years as being a member of the audience, here he was skating out a story.

Gavin grinned like he had won a gold metal, “Yeah, me too.”

Niles used his free hand to push that stubborn curl off of his forehead. He looked shy as he stood up with his skates and guards on. He leaned down and grabbed something out of his bag, and it wasn’t anything skating related. It was a leak proof thermos. It even had the Detroit gears logo on it, with Gavin's jersey number peaking out. “I got this for you, by the way.” He offered it to Gavin with that damn soft grin and of course the curl had already fallen back into his face.

Gavin took it easily with a small laugh. “You know I don’t usually get any of my own merch,” the words were spoken slowly and awkwardly. He had to hold back a yelp as Allen smacked his discreetly.

Niles’ face coloured further, “Well, it’s what’s inside that matters.”

Gavin blinked, not sure what that meant. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Niles finally let out a short chuckle, awkwardly cut off to prevent the snorts and chortles he hated so much. “Drink it,” he demanded.

Gavin wanted to smack himself as he realized what Niles had done, but instead he just turned a brilliant red. He didn’t wait as he popped open the top and took a whiff. He sighed happily as he realized it was some warm and delicious smelling coffee. He took a drink and felt that warmth he loved so much spread throughout himself. Nothing was better than a hot drink after a cold, hard practice.

Niles looked proud of himself as he took in the happy expression Gavin knew he was sporting. “You had mentioned missing having someone bring you some hot coffee after practice and I had time so I thought I’d bring you some myself.”

Gavin found himself once again speechless as another kind of warmth spread through himself. Wow, he was sure that was one of the most kind, and dare he say it, loving things someone had done for him. It was so small and detailed and Gavin could see the thought that had gone into this. “Thanks,” He barely whispered.

Niles beamed and went to say something before he saw his couch start making her way towards the ice, “Oh, I have to go to practice now. I’ll see you soon!” Then he grabbed his bag and bolted towards his twin and his coach.

Gavin remained where he was holding his heartfelt gift in his hands. His heart was pounding away and he was so blown away. 

_ “Gavin," _ Allen whispered into the still and soft quiet.

“Nope,” Gavin denied softly, despite the fact it failed since his voice was clearly love struck.

“That’s what’s on your mind, huh?” Allen said it with underlying excitement.

“God, you’re worse than Tina,” Gavin bit out weakly. Then he hid behind his new mug and he took another long draw.

“I’m happy for you man, if that’s what that was,” Allen assured, “and if it is, it finally explains why you never have a date to any of our events and formals.”

Gavin shrugged and looked around, scanning for people listening in, but it was just him and Allen on this set of bleachers. “Yeah, never really had a boyfriend to bring around. Wouldn’t care about being out too much. A few years ago? Fuck yeah, but now? I’m contracted and there’s no legal way to fire me for being gay.” He chuckled. “And this is hockey, man. No one cares about that shit.”

Allen chuckled, “I can agree with that.” He shoulder bumped Gavin affectionately. “Though I can say I’m proud of you.”

Gavin hid his smile on the lip of his mug, “Thanks.”

Yeah, this was easier than he had thought it always would be.

~

Niles was normally a nervous person. Though he'd trained himself into being calm in some hard situations. He could now skate in front of millions. He could perform in front of the harshest judges. Talk his way through interviews with reporters that have it out for him. He could do all that, he was a professional athlete. 

But this? This was a whole new ballgame. 

Niles swallowed down his nerves as he looked at the apartments where Gavin resided at. It wasn’t what he expected from him, but also he wasn’t exactly surprised at the run of the mill, nothing of note apartment complex. 

He couldn’t believe that after around two months of dating, made official by Gavin giving him a new pair of soft gloves, ones that Nines was convinced that Gavin had made himself. He was here and they were actually going to a stupid crime show marathon. Complete with popcorn, hot cocoa, and according to Gavin an ‘unreasonable collection of blankets.’

It sounded perfect, but here he was nervous and just standing on the sidewalk, the outside looking in like a skittish cat. All he had to do was walk up the stairs and ring the doorbell or maybe knock. 

He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he finally made his feet work. The walk was slow but sure as he climbed up to the top floor, which was only the fifth floor, but still. Then as he stood in front of apartment 529, he felt somewhat ready for whatever this night held. 

He rang the doorbell and proceeded to hold his breath until he heard the lock click and the door finally open.

Gavin was grinning from ear to ear as he saw it was Niles. “Hey, Ni! You’re early, but I’m glad about it! Come on it!” He was wearing soft comfort clothes, a well loved t-shirt and sweatpants.

Niles thought it was adorable. Though it made his own comfortable clothes seem flashy, in his big turtleneck sweater and knit pants. “Thanks. I really didn’t want to be late and this place was easier to find than I thought it would be originally,” He rambled as he finally crossed the threshold.

Gavin’s apartment was small and homey, not what one would expect of a professional hockey player who probably made millions. Though Niles found this much more appealing, Gavin never appeared the flashy type.

“I know it’s not anything special, but I like it here,” Gavin rambled as he shut the door, colour on his cheeks. 

“So, do I,” Niles agreed, “It suits you.” 

Gavin looked proud of that answer and Niles could just see his chest swell at the praise.“

Now, the only question I have about your tastes is whether we’re watching  _ True Crime _ or like  _ The First 48.” _ Niles mused as he followed Gavin towards the living room. 

“I feel like that is both a loaded question and a trick,” Gavin said with some mirth.

“You have to answer the question,” Niles grinned innocently. 

Gavin laughed even more as he grabbed his phone and pulled up his remote. Niles could admit the TV was one he could say was not a humble purchase. It was gigantic and the cabinet around it was filled with game systems and the works. He could have sworn there was a full surround sound system.

Though it was the coffee table covered with snacks and drinks that warmed his chest. Gavin was such an interesting and thoughtful man. 

“Come on, sit down. I think we should just watch a silly buddy cop murder mystery and tear it apart, just like I was promised,” Gavin mused as he flopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

Niles sat down more delicately, but he melted into the soft couch instantly after that. “Yeah, watch something kind of stupid.”

Gavin nodded and pulled up a streaming service and started scrolling through the options, “How classic are we going?”

Niles leaned closer to Gavin as they looked through their choices, “I mean? I’ve always been a sucker for the originals. Want to watch NCIS?”

Gavin gasped, “Sure, I’ve always had a crush on Gibbs.” He clicked a few buttons and the screen flashes black before the iconic season one intro pulled up.

Niles nodded, “I can agree with that.” He flushed a bit, “I’ve always been a sucker for guys with good smiles.”

Gavin chuckled, his cheeks a little pink, “Me too.” Then he moved pretty quickly with a soft, ‘wait.’ Then the next thing Niles knew he was covered up by a big, soft blanket, “Blankets were promised, if I remember correctly.” 

Niles blinked as he was covered and realized he was under the covers with Gavin and smiled as he decided to throw caution into the wind and snuggled against his boyfriend. “Yeah, they were,” he mused as he wrapped his arms around Gavin’s middle. 

Gavin stiffened at first then practically melted into Niles’ arms, he fit so well there. Niles was still pretty nervous, but he was sure he could get used to this. 

They settled into the marathon easily as the episodes passed by. Both of them adding the necessary snark and commentary as needed. It was easy to talk during the show since it was clear both of them had seen most of the episodes previously. 

It was incredibly comfortable and Niles hadn't felt so wonderful in a long time, he'd nearly forgotten that he had been nervous before coming over. Now he felt like he was finding a place here. 

He sighed happily as he gently moved over so he was laying his head in Gavin's lap. They'd already collected a few more blankets so being uncovered wasn't a concern, but the sudden appearance of Gavin's hands into his soft curls was. He gasped softly as the rough hands started to absentmindedly massage his scalp and break apart the curls. Making his hair a bit more wild than it usually was. 

"This okay?" Gavin asked softly as his hands stilled, awaiting an answer. 

Niles put his hands over Gavin's and squeezed them, looking up through his lashes in reassurance. "More than, I kind of don't want you to stop."

Gavin chuckled as his hands started moving once again. "'course, I can do this all night if you want me too."

Niles giggled as his eyes slipped closed, the marathons forgotten, "don't threaten me with a good time."

Gavin's fingers continued to massage and stroke his scalp and neck as the tension melted away, "nah, I don't make promises I can't keep."

Niles just hummed as he surrendered himself over completely to the sensation. Hell, if he silently admitted that he was maybe a little touch starved no one needed to know. He was allowed to have this and no one could stop him. Gavin's hands didn't stop even as Niles felt himself drifting away.

~

Niles woke up slowly and gently to the familiar rumbling of a purring cat. He blinked, Lilith didn't usually sleep this close to his face. "Lily?" He asked in a daze. Not yet finding the source of the purring.

There was a soft chuckle, one that startled Niles at first until he realized that it was Gavin. "Sorry, that's Gerblin." 

Niles rolled over a bit and looked up at Gavin with a question in his eyes. "Gerblin?" Then looked to the source of the purring and saw the most sorry looking cat he'd ever seen. Gerblin was missing his right ear, his left front leg, some of his tail and had a good handful of spots that his fur wouldn't grow in. He was an orange tabby and had a few white spots. Nines was immediately in love with him and reached out and started petting him. His volume immediately increased as did the warmth in Niles' chest. 

"Yeah, it's from the Adventure Zone. He's named for it because Goblin felt like I was stereotyping him," Gavin chuckled as he explained the name. 

"He's handsome," Niles mused as smiled to himself. He'd always loved cats. 

"Don't want him getting too big of an ego," Gavin added as he reached out and added his own hand in the petting. "He was a bit of a scrapper before I adopted him." 

Niles ran a finger of the ear stub, "I can tell, but he must have impressed someone."

"Oh absolutely. That was me," Gavin laughed fondly, "he'd been at the shelter for over a year and being the rough and tumble guy I am, I needed another rough and tumble guy to share my new place with. I've had him for around six years."

Niles heart was full to bursting when he thought about an 18-year-old Gavin at an animal shelter picking out one the unadoptable cats and taking him home to an empty apartment. It was so incredibly soft. "I'm glad you found each other."

Gavin's grin was blinding, "me too." 

Niles finally looked up at Gavin's face and his breath caught as he realized how close they were. He was still laying in the hockey players lap, as Gerblin moved and settled in closer to Gavin. But Niles barely noticed as sea green eyes stayed locked with ice blue. 

There was a thick tension in the air and Niles could barely breath in it. He wanted to act on this feeling, he felt he needed to.

He blinked slowly as he started leaning forward and Gavin matched him. There was a magical moment as his eyes slipped closed and their lips met. It was something soft and caste, but Niles knew it was perfect. 

Gavin blinked as his cheeks were stained a deep red. "Wow."

Niles let out a tiny airy chuckled, "indeed." Then before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Gavin's once again. 

Gavin's hands went to Niles' messy curls again and Niles moved a bit to sit up so he could kiss his hockey player better. His head swam with the feeling. 

This time when they pulled apart it was to the sound of a squeaky meow as Gerblin decided he wanted more the attention that had stopped for some reason. 

"Gerblin wants a kiss too," Gavin said breathlessly.

Niles blinked and leaned down and kisses the feline's forehead, to which he was answered with a head bump.

Then the sound that filled the apartment was laughter. Happy giggles and the sound of love filled the room as happiness and love could be felt in the space. It was perfection, even if the marathon was long forgotten.


End file.
